Masked Warrior
by AlexisDarkgiver
Summary: Alexis Evina, former captain of Squad 12, now a vizard, seeks out revenge with her fellow vizards for what he's done and will do anything in her power to stop his evil plans, even if that means her own death. On the way she makes friends and allies.
1. Chapter 1

ADG(Alexis Darkgiver, aka me): -walks in- Hello readers! This is a Bleach OC story. OC as in Original character, some characters will replace the current/former/whatever-you-want-to-call-it Captain or Lieutenant's position, so don't kill me. Kk thanks.

Evina: Disclaimer, Alexis doesn't own Bleach, nor does she claim any characters that aren't her! Don't sue! She comes from a poor family (not really)

ADG and Evina: Enjoy!

Chapter 1

How it started

It all started about 10 years ago when one day I woke up in a strange forest I'd never seen before. Around me, my comrades were around me, dead. I was the only one around, alive at least. I then noticed something on my face. I looked into a puddle of water and saw a mask on my face, not any mask, a hallow mask.

I had read about the cases of other former captains and a few lieutenants that they were a victim of hallowification and their squad was dead around them, the cases all took place on the same day in the same time period, of course, all happened in a forest. The person who performed the hallowification was never caught for their crime.

I never thought much about it, I've always figured that the past shouldn't haunt anyone if they were not involved in that past. Now that I've been intertwined in a certain past, I take it personal, due to the fact that every single of those victims have been titled "Wanted" and "Traitors."

Before I could make a decision of what to do, someone came out of the shadows, smiling with their trademark devious smile, it was Captain Aizen. He said, "Enjoying your dose of hell, Captain Evina?"

I scowled behind my mask; he laughed and said, "Goodbye!" After that I knew he was the one who performed hallowification, a forbidden practice in the Seritei, he had done it before, and he did it again, but this time, it was me who was left as a victim.

I then decided it would be best to hide somewhere in the forest where I wouldn't be found and sent to death sentence. They could find another Captain for the Squad 12 to take my spot.

I fled to a nearby cave and managed to survive there for a couple days until one day, a group of people came.

That day would change my uncertain fate.

I heard the steps near the entrance; I got tense, fearing I had been found. Someone poked their head into the cave and said, "Hello? Anyone in there?"

I said; in a shaky hallow voice, "Y-yes?"

The man asked, "Are you hallowified?"

I replied, "Yes."

The man offered, "Since you're a victim as well, and we've managed to control and hone our hallow powers, we can teach you how to do so as well. Otherwise you're pretty much bound to be completely controlled by your hallow-self and be consumed."

My eyes widened, I said, "I accept your offer… Thank you."

The man, "Come on out and follow us."

I walked out without hesitation and second thought, joining a group of people who call themselves Vizards.

The people of that group, as I would soon find out, were the same group of Soul Reapers who were all victims of Aizen's evil hallowification experiments.

They made me secure, they were there for me, they reassured me I was not alone, they saved my life when no one else could.

I learned something back then…. If wasn't for every individual's past none of us would be where we stand now in this point of time.

Now, I am a vizard, waiting for my day of revenge to drop by, where I can get revenge on Aizen for what he did. But I still wanted revenge on Hallows for what they did to my life.

Right now, hallows are the least of my concern, my greatest concern is Aizen and what he's up to. After that day, I vowed that I would find out exactly what his plans are.

Though some people would call me insane for making such a deep and risky promise, even call it unnecessary, but I call it a risk worth to take and defiantly necessary.

My past has carried me to where I am now. I, Alexis Evina, former Captain of Squad 12, am now a Vizard, seeking revenge on Aizen, and studying his activities carefully. His crimes will not prevail, and hopefully someone will defeat him so no one else will have to suffer because of him and his action.

Evina: Yay revenge!

ADG: -ehem- Yes, whatever.

Evina: What? Can't I be cheery sometimes?

ADG: Sure, why not. –mumbles- but not during the chapters unless I MAKE you be cheery.

Evina: What was that?

ADG: Oh nothing.

Evina: Whatever… -walks off-

ADG: Anyways, I hope you enjoyed chapter no 1! Please review! Thanks! Ja-ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Evina: Hey, when's the next chapter gonna start.

ADG: Right now.

Evina: Ooh cool

ADG and Evina: -ehem- Enjoy!

Chapter 2

I silently snoozed inside our very secretive Vizards hideout. I was having a nice little dream when suddenly; my peaceful slumber was interrupted by a flip flop to the head.

I sat up quickly and saw Hiyori. She snarled, "Sorry to interrupt your little snooze here, Evina, but Shinji would like to have a little word with you."

I rubbed my forehead and asked, "Argh… What does Shinji want to talk to me about exactly?"

Hiyori said, getting frustrated, "Damn it, how the hell should I know?"

I said, with no emotion, "Fine, just cool your hormones, girl."

I stood up and walked past rather pissed off Hiyori and walked over to where I saw Shinji off in distance.

When I caught a glimpse of him snickering I quickly kicked him in the face and yelled, "What the hell are YOU laughing at, Shinji!"

Shinji fell over in surprise, grasping his bleeding nose, "Just of how similar in personality you and Hiyori are."

My eye twitched, I disregarded that statement, "Now what was it you wanted to speak to me about?"

Shinji stood up and said, still grasping his nose, "Oh, yes. While you were taking your nap there, I gathered some visual on some strange activity in the Soul Society, most likely by Aizen, since everyone else doesn't want to go, we figured you'd be up to it."

I mumbled, "Why not?"

Shinji said, "Go right on your way then, try not to get killed this time."

I snarled, "It's not MY fault they knew I was coming! And plus Carrot Top was there trying to save his friend, so of course the security was upped."

Shinji laughed, "Yeah yeah, whatever, be on your way before I get Mashiro to kick you out of the Hideout."

I stiffened and grabbed my mask as well as my Zanpakuto said, "See ya!

I dashed out and slid into the shadows, using my Zanpakuto's special ability: Shadow morph, which grants me the ability to slide into the shadows.

It only took me about 10 minutes to get to the Soul Society. Once there I turned into my Soul Reaper form, so I didn't look like some human running stray around the Soul Society.

I was about to start to head off when I heard someone ask in a low voice, "Evina-san..?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and got tense. I turned around slowly to face one of my old friends from my childhood.

I said, "Florina-san!"

In a low voice, Florina asked,"Hey, I heard you went missing from the Soul Society, then I heard you became wanted, what exactly happened?"

I hesitated to reply, and then I whispered in reply, "I don't think this is the right place to explain, can we take this conversation somewhere where people are less tempted to listen in?"

Florina said in a low voice, "Yeah sure."

Florina turned around and headed somewhere else, I followed silently.

By the time Florina and I had headed out to a silent abandoned area, the Soul Reaper academy was about to get out.

It didn't take long to get to the area Florina was leading me to, once we arrived there; Florina turned around and faced me.

Florina said, "Okay, no one will listen in here."

I sighed and started out with asking, "You know about the group of Soul Reapers, including Hiyori, Shinji, Lisa and the others who went missing?"

Florina said, "Wait, you mean Captain Hirako and Lieutenant Sarugaki, and the others?"

I said, bobbing my head, "Mmhmm."

Florina said, with a questioning look, "Yeah, I know what you're talking about, why?"

I sighed, and asked, "You heard about my comrades' deaths and me not there?" Something made me remember something, I added, "Oh! Speaking of all this, has Aizen been doing anything… Strange lately?"

Florina said, "Yeah… And no, he hasn't."

I said in a low voice, "Well... Don't tell anyone, or else people will become suspicious of you, okay?" Florina bobbed her head, understanding why I requested not to tell anyone.

"Aizen was using some of the Soul Reapers as experiments for hallowification; it's hard to explain, but... Put in simple terms, experiments to force someone or something into gaining hallow-like powers. Those who survived this joined up and made a group called the Vizards. Hiyori, Lisa, Shinji and the others survived hallowification, I too was forced into hallowification by Aizen and I survived. I guess my 'hallowification' controlled me at first and made me kill my comrades, but I'd never do that." I explained.

At first Florina was staring at me, shocked.

I sighed, then Florina asked, "So, where have you been hiding and what happened to the others?"

I said, "The World of the Living. We survived and learned how to tame our hallow powers. I am the only Vizard who can turn into my full hallow form and turn back without my soul being swallowed, harmed or anything, the others just can use their 'masks.'"

After that, I sighed, "I better get going now. Florina-san, please, speak of no one about my appearance of what I told you, and keep a close eye on Aizen." I added, "Here's a word of advice: don't look at his sword's blade. Take care, old friend."

Before I could even turn around, Florina bursted out, "Wait!" I looked at Florina and said, "Yeah?"

Florina said, "I wanted to tell you, that I am taking 3rd seat of Squad 11." I said with a smile, "Congratulations Florina- san. Anyways, until we meet again, peace!"

I turned around and ran through deep into the Soul Society, passing by the Soul Reaper academy, hoping now to be seen by any students, in hopes I'm not recognized.

What I didn't realize was I was being followed by someone, a student.

I didn't realize until I heard someone trip and fall, not so far behind me. I stopped and turned around, I noticed someone who seemed to be a student of the Soul Reaper academy. I asked, "Were you following me?"

The girl replied, "Umm…. No?" She tried her best to not act guilty, but I wasn't convinced.

I shook my head sadly, "I can tell your lying to me, but I'll let that slide. Who are you, anyways?" After that I muttered, "I hope no one remembers…"

The girl replied with a scared look on her face, "Um… I'm Wakatsuki Yuki. Who are you? I've never seen you before."

I took note that there no one other people around. I sighed, "I'm Evina Alexis," I finished with a bitter tone, "I used to be Captain of Squad 12, until an unexpected incident."

Frozen in fear Yuki replied, "Oh, I thought you looked familiar. They told us about you, and to report to the closest Captain if we ever found you."

I said, "Is that so? I'd much prefer if you didn't report me. I only came back to look something up."

I then asked, "Does the Soul Society still believe that I did what I did on purpose?"

Yuki replied, "I won't report you, because I know you didn't mean to do that. Unfortunately, the Soul Society does. I would hurry; the security here has been upgraded after a while."

I said with a sigh, "Figures. Any who see ya."

I then vanished and continued on my way in the shadows.

I quickly ran through the shadows, suddenly, a sword flung toward me. I drew

my zanpakuto and blocked it from hitting me in the heart. It retreated and I demanded, "Show yourself!"

A familiar voice replied calmly, "Demanding as ever, Evina."

Aizen then decided to reveal himself.

I hissed, "What do you want from me now?

Aizen replied, "I want nothing from you except for you dead. I've already tried before to destroy you and the rest of your kind."

My eyes narrowed, "I know your plan, and I know what you're really aiming for, Aizen." Aizen said, "Then I might as well end it right now, you ARE a traitor after all."

I growled, "Not if I can help it!"

I then turned into my full hallowification form, which looked like a demon; I had horns, sharp teeth, a demon-like tail, claws, and the whole nine yards.

Aizen laughed, "And you are planning to beat me with THAT?"

I hissed a growl.

Aizen went to attack me, I went to block his attack, but it was useless, he went around my zanpakuto's blade.

He easily sliced off a horn off my full form and sliced my arm fatedly.

The wound on my arm bled profusely, for some reason, no high speed regeneration occurred. I grabbed my arm and screamed of the pain, and then I blacked out.

My scream echoed through the shadows, it echoed far enough for Yuki to hear it.

Once Yuki heard it, she was about to tell someone, but then she remembered I am wanted by the Soul Society.

She then followed the scream, hoping it wasn't too late.

[End of chapter 2]

Evina: *sobs* Why do I have to be the one who gets hurt?

ADG: Silence!

Florina and Yuki: Wow... *anime sweet drop*

Florina and Yuki: Erm.. Anyways, ADG does not own nor claim Bleach, characters that are in Bleach, nor any place in the Bleach Universe! ADG only owns Florina and Evina (those are the revealed OCs of mine so far.) ADG doesn't own Yuki Wakatsuki! Yuki Wakatsuki belongs to ADG's friend, Random Cake Theory, or RCT, on another website! Thank you for allowing ADG to use Yuki, RCT-chan! We hope you enjoyed chapter 2, please leave a review on what you think! Ja-ne!


End file.
